


travelin' soldier

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5604478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>There’s a war going on, has been for years.<i></i></i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	travelin' soldier

There’s a war going on, has been for years.

Bucky shipped out a while ago, lost his left arm, and was invalided home. He was trying to make his way back to Brooklyn (not that there was anything or anyone waiting for him there, but it’s what he knew) and got as far as some nameless little town on the coast, where Natasha Romonov and her partner Clint Barton offered him a job working in their café. He’s been there for almost two years, now, and figures that he’s as happy as he’s ever going to be (or deserves to be, for that matter; he has a very low opinion of himself after the war, as a result of many of the things he was forced to do).

New recruits are shipping out all the time, and Steve Rogers is one such recruit. He stops over in this nameless little town on the coast somewhere and pays a visit to the café, where he meets Bucky.

Now, Bucky cuts a very imposing figure with his shiny metal arm — a replacement for the one he lost — and his long hair, which sometimes hangs loose in his eyes and other times he ties back in a ponytail. He also rarely smiles.

Today, Bucky’s wearing his hair in a ponytail, but no smile. However, there’s something about Steve that attracts his attention. So after taking his order, when Steve asks if he’d mind joining him and talking for a while, he says that his shift ends in a few minutes and he knows a place where they can go for a while to talk and do whatever.

Bucky tells Steve about his experience in the war, though only after much urging on Steve’s part, as Bucky didn’t want to depress or burden Steve with his sad tale. Steve then shares his life with Bucky, even managing to make him laugh!

Natasha sees this and, having grown very fond of Bucky, decides that she likes Steve, too — for making him laugh.

Anyway, Bucky gives Steve his address, and Steve promises to write as soon as he knows where he’ll be stationed. They write back and forth for many months, with Natasha including a few letters here and there. She tells Steve about the change that’s come over Bucky, the tender smile that plays across his face while reading one of Steve’s letters.

Tragedy soon strikes: Steve goes missing in action and is soon declared dead, despite his body never being recovered.

Bucky is frantic, having realized that he loves Steve but never told him this while he had the chance. He tries to get over to where Steve is, but he’s constantly refused because of his arm. Natasha and Clint (who sometimes moonlights as a sniper when the occasion calls for it, due to the war and all) try to help, but to no avail.

More months pass, and Bucky still refuses to give up on Steve, even though any sane or logical person would have given up all hope by now. Bucky’s faith in Steve is justified, though, when one day Steve miraculously walks through the door of Natasha and Clint’s café.

Steve and Bucky kiss, and they all live happily ever after.


End file.
